Lost Hope Renewed
by crossxmyxheart232
Summary: Harry finds out that there's a possibility that his mom and Sirius are still alive but while he's trying to find them he has to look after Dumbledors grand-daughter, Bridgette. And another attack from voldemort reveals more than what was let on about some


Okie, I'm bored so I thought that I'd finally post this Harry Potter fanfic. I've had it written down for some time but just never got around to typing it so I thought that since I had aleady updated once today that it wouldn't hurt me to type some more. Well ne way, I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this and Bridgette be prepared to be tortured! Heh heh grins evilly loo well ne way on with the story!

_blah, balh, blah-_ persons thought

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs J. K. Rowling but the plot line is mine and so are ne new charachters that I have decided to add.)

Chapter 1

Harry watched the snow swirl around outside the Gryfindor tower window, sitting in the semi-dark common room. It was only 4:30 in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet but Harry couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. He thought it was because of his scar but that's not what woke him, he just couldn't sleep.

"Harry? Is that you?" came a voice from the girls spiral staircase.

"Huh? Oh, Hermione, it's me what are you doing down here so early?" Harry asked, turning to look at her.

"Umm...same reason as you I guess, just couldn't sleep." she said, heading towards the chair beside Harry that was near the fireplace.

As she sat down she said, "So, whatchadoin'?"

He turned to look at her, and said, "Just thinking....." He looked back at the dying fire, lost once again in his own thoughts.

"Well, I'll see ya around then Harry." Herminoe said, getting up from her chair.

"Okie." Harry said absent mindedly.

Finally Harry realized that it was time to go to the great hall for breakfast so he hurried up and went to go get dressed.

-------------------------------------------------------------in the great hall--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat down at his house table and began to get things that he wanted to eat.

But before he could get started on eating Proffesor Dumbledor walked up. His face showed that something was good had just happened but that he was worried.

"Harry I need to talk to you for a minute." Dumbledor said, looking at Harry through his half moon glasses.

"Sure what is it about?" Harry said.

"I'd rather talk to you in private for what I'm going to tell you will come as a bit of a shock to you, so if you'll follow me I'd like to go to my office to discuss this." Dumbledor told Harry.

"Okay, sure but what is this all about?" Harry said, getting up to follow Professor Dumbledor.

"I'll explain when we get there, okay?" Dumbledor said, walking ahead of Harry.

"Okay, I guess." Harry said.

When they reached the stone gargole Dumbledor said the password and they stepped on the spiral staricase.

As they were going up Dumbledor said, "Now what I have to tell you will be quite shocking and I want you to meet someone when I tell you this." He finished saying this as the raeched his office.

They stepped inside and Dumbledor took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"Okay, what I want to tell you is that we have reason to belive that Sirius is alive and not only him but also we have come to belive that your mother is still alive." Dumbledor explained to Harry.

"But how can both of them be alive?!? I saw Sirius die and I no my mom did, I've heard her last few words in my sleep before so they can't be alive." Harry exclaimed. _But wait, this might be true, but how can it be true? I know that they both died, so it can't possibly be true._

"There is a way for both of them to be alive." Dumbledor explained. "Do you remember that you can bring another person back to life but only at the cost of your own life? We think that's how your mom is still alive. I don't know how Sirius is alive but, I didn't know there was a way to escape death through the viel. And I want you to meet someone: Bridgette come in here please." Dumbledor motioned for someone to come into his office. "This is my grand daughter, Bridgette. And Bridgette this is Harry Potter, the boy that I've told you about." Dumbledor said to both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Bridgette said, holding out her hand, waiting for Harry to shake it.

"Umm...Yeah, Hi." Harry said, shaking her hand, noticing how beautiful she was.

"Now Harry I have a job for you to do for me. Bridgette is new to Hogwarts and she needs to be shown around here. She's also in Gryfindor House so no need to worry on that subject but she needs someone to show her around and I thought that you would be the best one for the job seeing as you know alot about the school." Dumbledor said, giving Harry a wink on the last part.

_Wow, he knows about the secret passages, hmm.....oh well. _Harry thought, leading Bridgette out of the room.

Okie so how was that for my first Harry Potter fanfic. What do ya think about it?? Is it ne good??? Please R&R and tell me and hee hee, Bridgette, be prepared for major torture in this fanfic from me. hee hee and I forbid you to hurt me at school over it. (hee hee, got ya there! oh no, u will hurt me ne way)-cowers from Bridgette-

Lil cat Ichigo


End file.
